


Big Plans

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, fluff; angst if you look closely enough after the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a fledgling, Castiel is unsure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Even as a fledgling, Castiel is unsure

Big Plans 

 

“Don’t step on that fish, Castiel,” Michael warned gently. “Big plans for that fish.”

The diminutive fledgling looked up at the bright Grace of his beloved older brother. 

“I would not, Brother,” Castiel assured him. “It is one of Father’s creatures, and as such, is to be protected.” Although, Castiel’s Grace thought, it was not a very pleasing-looking creature. 

“Fledgling!” the archangel admonished quickly. “That is not for your Grace to determine.”

The small angel’s Grace faded to gray momentarily, ashamed that he had been heard, that he had forgotten that his powerful Brother would sense what his Grace felt.

“Apologies, Brother,” Castiel mumbled, and his Grace brightened once again as he felt the forgiving love of his elder Brother bathe him in warm light. 

They were moving along a beach Father had created, the sky and the ocean below it gray and stormy. The small, muddy creature Michael had steered them around so carefully had already vanished into some low, gloomy afterthought of underbrush, but Castiel was still curious. 

“What plans, Brother?” the young angel puzzled. “It is such a tiny, unpleasant squirm of a creature.”

Castiel’s question was punctuated by a blinding, jagged river of lightening crashing over the dark sea. 

Almost amusement in his older Brother’s Grace then.

“You have irritated Father, Little One. It is not your place – our place – to impugn Father’s will and commandments. We are to honor all His creations equally. You have yet to grow into your Grace, into your wings.”

Lighter-than-light though they were, Castiel could feel the flex of his fledgling’s wings as they wafted tiny rivulets through his Grace. 

“I hope one day to have wings as powerful and as luminous as yours, Michael.”

Michael reached out affectionately with his Grace to the tiny angel moving devotedly by his side.

“As long as you are resolute in your loyalty to Father and Heaven, your wings will be glorious and you will have them forever.”


End file.
